


Tony Noticed...

by mtac_archivist



Category: NCIS
Genre: F/M, First Time, Not Episode Related, Not a Crossover, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-10-27
Updated: 2007-10-27
Packaged: 2019-03-02 06:18:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 11
Words: 9,053
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13312251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mtac_archivist/pseuds/mtac_archivist
Summary: Tony was a good investigator.  Gibbs was about to find out just howgood...





	1. Tony Loves a Good Show

**Author's Note:**

> Note from Jessi, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [ MTAC](https://fanlore.org/wiki/MTAC), an archive of NCIS fanfiction which closed in 2017. To preserve the archive, I began manually importing its works to the AO3 as an Open Doors-approved project after August 2017. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are (or know) this creator (and this work is still attached to the archivist account), please contact me using the e-mail address on [ the MTAC collection profile](http://www.archiveofourown.org/collections/mtac/profile)

  
Author's notes: I'm writing this story because I don't think Gibbs or Abby would ever take action left to their own devices, but I think it's pretty obvious they should. I don't own the characters (more's the pity - Donald Bellisario is a GENIUS), and I'm writing this for fun, not for profit. I will be making no headway in my checkbook or career due to this piece.  


* * *

Tony Noticed...  
Chapter 1: Tony Loves a Good Show  
Agent Tony DiNozzo was bored as he sat at his desk and attacked, one sheet at a time, the six-inch tall pile of paperwork sitting on the corner of his desk. During the heat of investigation, he had the habit of simply throwing anything not immediately relevant to the task at hand into this pile. With no open cases, and knowing that mixed in with the facsimiled offers of cheap vacations, doodled-on banner pages and other items due for shredding or recycling were required forms that the Director had demanded six times in the last week, he no longer had an excuse not to do this.  
He started writing a reasonably accurate description of his actions in the recently closed Lariczek case. At the same time, he crumpled up a page urging him to make millions playing the stock market and expertly aimed it at the side of McGee's head. It rebounded as McGee startled upright from his own paperwork, rolled off the side of McGee's desk and fell neatly in the waste basket.  
"And a rebound off McGee for two points and the crowd goes wild!" he announced.  
"Why two?" Ziva asked. "You only got it in the basket once."  
"Well, you see, here in America, we have this game called 'basketball,' Ziva," Tony explained in a playfully condescending manner. "And in basketball, getting a basket is worth two points."  
Ziva initialed a requisition form and muttered under her breath, "Why? Why not make it worth one?"  
"Because..." began Tony, before realizing he really didn't know the reason for that. "Ow!" he said suddenly, because McGee had just hit his ear with another balled-up paper. Grateful for the distraction, Tony grabbed another sheet in order to retaliate.  
"Sounds like a ridiculous game to me," Ziva announced.  
Across the room, Tony watched as Gibbs let out a deep breath and got up from his own desk, striding purposefully for the elevator. The escalating war with McGee forgotten, Tony quickly got up and followed his boss. He had a good idea where Gibbs was going, and if he was right, it would give him a chance to move things along a bit, and maybe even earn him quite a bit of money.  
When Gibbs reached the elevator door, he turned and gave Tony the famous "Gibbs Stare." Tony, though not entirely immune to its effects, smiled innocently and asked, "Where ya going Boss?"  
"To see Abby. There something you need, Tony?"  
"No. I'm going to see Abby, too. I need some details on a result of hers...for my paperwork."  
"Alright, DiNozzo. I'm getting coffee first. I expect you back at your desk with your results and out of Abby's hair by the time I bring her drink," Gibbs said and headed for the elevator. Tony followed, and Gibbs pressed the 1st floor for himself and the basement for Tony.  
Ever since he started working for NCIS, Tony had not failed to notice that no matter how tough and gruff he was with his agents, and even with his old friend Ducky, there was one person to whom Gibbs was unfailingly kind. As he entered Abby's lab, he considered just how he was going to investigate his boss's feelings for his lab rat, knowing that despite Gibbs's order, he really had to be there when Gibbs returned. He was sure he was right about his boss being in love. He was also sure he'd have to act on his findings soon, for many reasons.  
He walked right up to Abby and started playing with her hair, not really saying anything, but knowing he needed to stay his playful self. He put full concentration into it.  
"Tony, what are you doing?" Abby asked with her usual squinty glare that gave away she was suspicious. Tony rewarded her with one of his most charming smiles.  
"Abby, I have been informed by the boss that I am to be out of your hair by the time he gets here. Now, how am I supposed to do that if I'm not in your hair to begin with?" And he ran his hands all the way from her forehead to the end of her bangs before she finally batted him away.  
"Okay, but why are you here?" she smiled.   
"Oh, I came down to get some details from something, which I could have called about instead, but I would rather break the monotony of my day by visiting my favorite girl for a bit."  
"Ah, how sweet. Which case?" She headed for the cabinet where she kept her court files, since everyone was fully aware that if Gibbs had told him he better out of here when Gibbs arrived, she better at least look as if she were looking for something for Tony.   
"The Lariczek case. The blood spatter. Where was the point of origin?"  
"You could have called her for that, DiNozzo, and why didn't you have that in your file already?" Gibbs stormed in, walked right up to Abby and pressed himself against her back while he held the drink in front of her. She squealed in delight, grabbed the drink and stayed right where she was against Gibbs while she took her first sip.  
This was not lost on Tony. It never was. This was the show he'd come for. He was going to win a lot of money when Gibbs retired just he could get it on with his favorite forensic scientist. Yes! But even more importantly, it proved to him that he should push this along, because it had been an awfully long time they'd watched this dance, and life was too short. He'd learned that with his latest undercover assignment. He'd had his heart broken-he shouldn't stand by and watch while two more people wasted their lives.  
"DiNozzo? You need something else?" Gibbs was advancing on him.  
"Yeah, Boss. I need to say, you two should get a room whenever you drink caffeine," Tony smirked, and then turned tail as fast as he could, but hoping Gibbs would take the bait. He was not disappointed.  
The next thing Tony knew he was slammed up against a wall, Gibbs having taken a firm hold of his lapels.  
"Aw, you two play nice. Abby is too young for such violence." Abby interjected, and then turned to work on her computer again, stealing regular glances their way.  
To her surprise, Gibbs completely ignored her and continued to stare in a threatening manner at Tony. She wasn't sure what to think of this side of Gibbs. Over-protective? Defending his own honor? Defending hers? Hmm...this was a fun side...well, it could be if utilized properly.   
After an awkward few seconds, Abby cleared her throat. "Um, Gibbs...I think you might have forgotten that you just slap him on the back of the head...it's the bad guys that get slammed into the wall," she stated, ever helpfully. She had approached the two and was waiting for Gibbs's typical obedience to her. She got it.  
Gibbs released Tony, but motioned him to the elevator. Time for one of those talks...


	2. Truth and Consequences

Chapter 2: Truth and Consequences  
"DiNozzo, you got an explanation for that?"  
"You know me, Boss, I think it, I say it...not too deep, and really irresponsible, but yet the words came out of my mouth." Tony did his best innocent. "Actually, I have a question...why the hardball? I tease you all the time...like Abby said, and slap on the head...I didn't even get that much when the three harpies were surrounding you discussing their knowledge of all that is Gibbs."  
"You got into Rule #12 territory, Tony, with Abby's feelings at stake. Did you think about that? Now every time I come near her she's going to be nervous. Do you think I want a nervous lab rat, Tony? Do you think she'll do her job as well pondering if her boss has the hots for her?"  
"Boss, I'd like to take this opportunity to say the first serious thing and the most stupid thing since you employed me."  
"DiNozzo, I don't want to hear this. This teasing of yours has got to stop."  
"Boss, I'm not teasing anymore. If Abby is pondering whether you have the hots for her, it's because you act like you do. You work with a lot of people who agree with me. We have a pool going...I know how bad that sounds...but the speculation is everywhere. There are three options, and I've put my money on you and Abby getting together when you retire. There's also the option that you forget rule #12 sometime soon because Abby has that much effect on you, and the option that you do nothing. Personally, that option hadn't occurred to me. McGee suggested that."  
"DiNozzo, you better not be serious. My agents are betting on Abby and I having sex?" Gibbs was stunned.   
"With all due respect, Boss. Not just your agents...and not just NCIS...and not just sex."  
"Has ANYONE stopped to consider Abby's feelings if this got to her?"  
"She's not as sensitive as you think, you know. Boss..." Tony decided to drop his big bomb. "I would like to point out that you are not denying it. I feel after everything I've recently gone through with Jeanne that I have a right to say this to you. I had to give her up because of the circumstances, but your circumstances are all in your head. I know you've told yourself for years not to break rule #12, but you've done it before, and she's not in the field with us. I know you tell yourself that she's too young for you, too innocent. You've told yourself that you've messed up too many times before. She's not too young because you are too fit to be considered old. She's not as innocent as you tell yourself, and somewhere inside you know that already. You've messed up before, but Abby is different. Don't take this wrong, Boss...but your women I've met are too jaded for you. Abby may not be innocent, but she does know how to keep herself from getting jaded like them. She won't expect more than you can give her. And Boss, you need her."  
Gibbs looked as if Tony had hit him in the chest. He opened his mouth to respond, then shut it again. When this happened twice more, Tony finally knew that his words had hit home. Gibbs flicked the switch on the elevator and they rode the rest of the way to the office in silence. When Gibbs exited, Tony was smart enough to lag behind a bit, since they obviously had nothing else to say.   
Gibbs walked briskly, obviously agitated to his desk, grabbed his stuff then headed back to the elevator.  
"Where you going, Boss?" McGee asked, looking worried.  
"I'm going home. The rest of you are not. Mandatory overtime until 9 p.m. I'll see you tomorrow."  
"Boss?" McGee asked.  
Gibbs went over to McGee's desk. "You should see a counselor about your gambling problem, McGee. Take DiNozzo and David with you."  
"I did not have any part in that," Ziva huffed.  
"Then Ziva, you take the rest of the day off, too, after you split your paperwork between DiNozzo and McGee." He paused. "And Ziva, tell Abby to go home also. I don't want any of this getting back to her. As a matter of fact, take her home yourself."  
"Yes, Sir," Ziva smiled. After Gibbs left, she added, "Busted," and proceeded to divide up her paperwork.   
Tony sat down looking really upset and pale.


	3. Thinking with Boats

Chapter 3: Thinking with Boats  
Gibbs headed for his basement as soon as he got home. Whenever he needed to think, he worked on his boat. He didn't think he'd ever done as much thinking as he knew he would be doing now.  
Tony had preemptively covered every excuse that had occurred to Gibbs once the conversation started. Anything else that could have been said would have been a lie to stay in denial. It was amazing that such a short conversation could turn his life completely upside down. They had hardly begun the talking when Gibbs had realized the truth of DiNozzo's words. But Tony had been wrong about one thing. He'd implied that Gibbs had already known he was in love and was simply refusing to act on it. However, it wasn't until today he'd known he couldn't live without Abigail Scuito.  
Gibbs had said all those things about the bet upsetting Abby and ruining everything for her, but he'd also been talking about himself, maybe even more than her. He'd enjoyed their camaraderie, and now he wasn't sure if he could get it back.   
Tony was the best investigator he had. He was the best at finding the evidence and knowing what would lead to more, and what to discard as incidental. He was invaluable because his deduction skills kept Gibbs and others from wasting time. Tony was observant, and Gibbs hadn't said anything to him when he left the elevator because he knew Tony was right. He hated it. He didn't know what to do about it.   
There were so many questions - like how Abby felt. Tony had only mentioned Gibbs through the whole argument, and in his shock, it hadn't occurred to Gibbs to ask what Tony's observations of the other half of this debate were. This was the first time he wondered whether the object of his affection would say yes. Usually he knew. He could see it in their eyes. Abby was different, though. Her affection was constant and complete, so it was impossible to say which was Abby just being Abby and which was more.  
Gibbs was allowing himself to head down a dangerous path. He had rules for a reason. It had never gone well when he'd been involved with co-workers, and it was unthinkable with a subordinate-or it should have been. He should just move on and act like nothing was wrong around Abby, despite Tony's words.  
However, the concern he'd felt earlier about Abby getting wind of this changed his mind yet again. He'd have to tell her something. He couldn't have her finding out the hard way that people were booking bets on her emotions. He'd have to say something, just to make sure she would be okay.


	4. Revelations

Chapter 4: Revelations  
It was almost dinner time when Gibbs decided to call Abby. She deserved the truth, and she deserved to know why he'd sent her home early.  
He heard the phone ringing at her end, suddenly nervous. He forced his breathing to slow down. This wasn't going to be light banter.  
"Hi, Gibbs. I'll be right over." Abby said as soon as she answered the phone. He could hear amusement and annoyance mixed in her voice.  
"Abby, how..." Gibbs started, but she quickly cut him off.

"It's been a really long day, Gibbs...and you aren't giving me enough credit. I could feel the tension flying around the room this morning, and then you have me go home early? We need to talk, and you are calling to tell me that you're finally ready. I'll be there in around five minutes...I was actually already on my way."  
"That a girl. See you in five, then."  
Gibbs hung up and then dialed the Chinese place to deliver some food for them. Might as well not starve in the process of working this out. Then he sat down and waited.  
Abby was indeed there about five minutes later, and Gibbs felt his heart in his throat when he saw her. She was wearing a crimson low-cut peasant shirt, a black mini skirt that was barely decent, and of course she wore a collar. This one was thick black leather with an eyelet design meant to look like lace. Her hair was up in two buns, like she'd worn for her birthday. She was wearing black stockings that stopped mid-thigh, held up by a leather garter. Her high-heeled platform mary janes only enhanced her height and her long legs.   
She gave him one of her famous head-cocked-to-one-side-I'm-thinking-looks and barged right past him into the living room. He met her gaze, green eyes flashing at him.  
"Hi. Okay, Gibbs, what's up?" Abby wasn't into wasting time tonight, that was obvious.  
"Abs, I think you better sit down while we have a long conversation."  
She blinked at him, knowing better than to roll her eyes, and sat. He waited until she was comfortable before beginning.  
"DiNozzo told me some interesting things today. Things that are making me re-consider his employment. I need to talk to you about it before you heard it through the grapevine."  
"Gibbs, you can't be serious. Tony would never hurt me...he's playful, but come on."  
"No, he's immature. He got carried away this time. He...had a bet going that involves you."  
"Oh. Well, that wouldn't be the first time. What about?" She asked in a mischievous, conspiratorial tone, leaning in like she was expecting it to be whispered.  
"He's betting that I'm going to retire so I can have sex with you." Gibbs couldn't believe he'd just come out and said it, but his gut told him she wouldn't have it any other way. The look on her face was amazing. Her jaw had dropped, and she was obviously shocked, but at the same time, it seemed amusement was shining in her eyes.  
"Well, let's throw you a retirement party and get it on, then!" she laughed, then sobered. "I know how seriously you take inter-office relationships, and this is definitely going to make things awkward, but he's only having fun, Gibbs!"  
"He was quite serious. He gave me reasons why you and I should be together, and I think he believes it's what should happen."  
Abby nodded, taking this part completely seriously. "Okay, you said it was the office pool. What is the other option?"  
"There were two other options. That I would do nothing, or I don't bother retiring but just have sex with you anyway."  
"Wow. Our friends certainly would like to see us in bed together!" Abby was smiling again.  
"Doesn't this bother you?"  
"No. Why should it?"  
Gibbs took a deep breath, surprised by her non-plussed reaction, and worried about the next thing he had to say. "Because DiNozzo was probably right, but not completely."  
"You mean...?" Abby's eyes grew about as wide as Gibbs had ever seen. "Gibbs, I had no idea."  
Gibbs winced, "Well, neither did I. Tony enlightened an old man today. He was very persuasive. And I don't think he just wants me to retire so he can have my job again."  
"I can just imagine...Mr. DiNozzo, Sir! I have to go home now. Gibbs is bored since he retired so he could have sex with me, and therefore, I must see to his needs immediately." Abby snapped to attention as she said this, unable to stay serious, and needing to lighten the mood.  
"Wrong hand, Abby."  
"Again. What did you mean not completely?"  
"Abs, how do you feel about this?"  
"Are you dodging my question or waiting to see how I'd react if you got down on a knee right here and proposed to me?" Abby asked, grinning again.  
Gibbs had no defense against her onslaught of exuberance. For the first time in all of this, he cracked a smile and realized the dynamic he had with her was intact. Abby could still joke, and he'd be affected by it in the same way.   
This made her answer even more important. He realized (he kept realizing things today, it was making him tired) right now that he would heartbroken if she kept him at bay. Damn Tony.   
Abby was watching his face closely. Then she spoke again before he could, a look of discovery on her face. "Gibbs, you are a man in love. Wow. I am so honored. You should see how nervous you are right now. We should have done this in Ducky's lab...this conversation would have been fun hooked up to heart monitors." She had to get this one last thing in before she became serious again, then she also took a deep breath.   
"Gibbs, I can't guarantee that I'm madly in love, but I've always had a thing for you. I think it could be more...permanent. I certainly wouldn't mind the greatest man I've ever met fawning over me...well, more than you do now, anyway...which is quite a lot. Hey, if you treated me like that before, does that mean it gets even better when I'm sleeping with you?"  
"No, Abby," Gibbs said very quietly. His heart was racing, his palms were sweaty. He could not believe he was having this conversation with ABBY... "I think I've been treating you better than I've treated anyone else for a long time already. My first wife, maybe, but I was young then. Tony informed me that it's obvious I love you."  
"Well, he obviously thinks I've been acting like a woman in love for a long time, too. He bet we'd get together," she smirked, raising her eyebrows to make the point. Her green eyes were glittering as she said this.  
Gibbs took a deep breath, about to ask the most important question of his life. "Will he win?" Gibbs said this just above a whisper, his eyes on the floor, and Abby finally dropped her fun side for a more serious side that Gibbs only saw very rarely.  
She moved closer to him and put her head on his shoulder and thought for a moment. "I don't think he will win."


	5. Abby\'s Turn

Chapter 5: Abby's Turn  
Gibbs caught himself holding his breath. That was it then. She was saying no. Immediately, he began to close himself off again, not wanting her to feel bad for him, to see how much this was hurting.  
"I think whomever bet that we'd just get it on without your retiring will win. Unless you retired today?" she said, raising her head again, this time inches from Gibbs face. Her serious side was still showing, despite the words sounding like her fun side.  
"Abby..." he said with a guarded tone of voice.  
"What, Gibbs? I'm not in the field. Rule #12 doesn't really apply. You slept with Jen when she was your partner. This isn't even like that."  
"Abby, that is pretty much what Tony said. Oh God, Abby...what if..."  
"No. Life is too short. No what-ifs allowed. I'm attracted to you; you are barely holding yourself together you are trying so hard not to jump my bones right now. Go for it, Gibbs. I'm yours."  
"No. Abby, no matter what this is all about, it doesn't mean that now we know, it's okay to just get into bed together. That isn't why you are here. Let me take you out to dinner. Lets let this happen as it will." Gibbs was still really unsure that he should be doing this...nothing was certain right now, and he didn't want to get to the point of no return yet. He gave Abby a quick hug and kissed the top of her head, as he always did, trying to get a sense of normality back. Then he stood...and remembered he'd already ordered Chinese.  
"I ordered Chinese...I'll just throw it in the fridge when it gets here and we'll go someplace nice."  
"Do I get any more say in this?"  
"Not right now, Abby. I can't." Gibbs said softly, needing a rest from the intensity this conversation was maintaining. He wanted nothing more than to consummate the relationship, right here and now, but he didn't want to risk it.  
"Well, first of all...not even a kiss? But also, about going out to eat? This is my sudden revelation, too, Gibbs. I need to handle this my way. Going out to dinner and acting like a smitten first date is not really my style. And I really like Chinese. And I really don't think I'm dressed for a nice restaurant. Let's go ahead and eat the Chinese, and you can take me out for dessert and wine later, after stopping at my place so I can get gussied up while you sit on my couch checking the time every five minutes wondering how long it can take me to make myself look pretty for dessert and wine."  
"Abby, you already look pretty. I would be wondering what takes so long for you to put a lot of effort into wearing make-up that I don't think you need anyway."  
"Gibbs, I would have an identity crisis without make-up. It's part of who I am. Don't ever try to change that about me..."  
"I wouldn't change a thing, Abs, but it won't stop me from wondering why women have to do it."  
"Same reason you have to slap DiNozzo on the back of the head whenever he opens his mouth, Gibbs. Power. You're asserting your superiority over him. We have to assert our superiority over the men we want, and over the other women who might also want them."  
"How do you do that? You always make it sound so simple."  
"Well, that's because it is that simple, Gibbs. Trust me."


	6. So Much for Waiting

Chapter 6: So Much for Waiting   
Gibbs sat back down, and took her hand in one of his while his other hand wrapped around her shoulders. Kissing her as she'd requested seemed like a good idea right now. His resistance was breaking down. This close he could smell her gunpowder perfume, see the laugh lines around her eyes, and feel how warm her skin was beneath her shirt where his hand touched her shoulder.  
He wondered how she would taste, since she had already filled his other senses.  
The desire Gibbs had hidden even from himself for so long finally won out, and he leaned in and kissed her. All the doubts, and the wonder, all the fear fled from him as his lips touched hers. He was surprised that he was reacting this strongly. He didn't remember ever feeling this way before.   
The kiss deepened, more than he'd intended. He turned so he was facing her better, could kiss her more deeply. He was letting go, because with her there could be no more holding back. He did want her, he did trust her, and he could have what he wanted.  
Seemingly of its accord, his hand let go of hers and moved to her leg, pulling her even closer to him. The touch was electric. Never before had he thought it would be Abby he'd kiss like this, but at that moment, he knew it was right.   
Her hand slipped behind his head, and she beckoned him in further to let him explore every part of her. She held his head against hers, giving him no avenue to escape his own desire. His hand began to move higher up her leg, his fingers brushing the hem of her short skirt above her stockings. Her breath hitched and she slid down, giving him better access to all of her, letting him have his way. He couldn't stop this now, no matter how much he knew he should. His body was telling him to give in, and that desire was winning the argument over his logic.   
Just as he was about to forget himself completely, there was a knock on the door. Damn. The food. He backed away, but pressed his forehead against Abby's, trying to catch his breath before answering the door...willing his body back under control.  
"I better get that. My arousal isn't quite as obvious," Abby said breathlessly, always candid.   
Gibbs smirked, and lowered his eyes, chagrined that he'd let it get out of hand so soon after saying he shouldn't.  
"Oh, Gibbs. None of that," she admonished him. She reached behind him and squeezed his ass playfully as she snatched his wallet from his back pocket. She disappeared briefly, and then returned having put the food on the dining room table. "Now, where were we?"  
"About to eat dinner," Gibbs said, purposefully standing up and removing himself from the temptation before he slipped up again.  
"Oh...you are no fun."  
"You didn't think so a minute ago." He smirked as he brushed past her on the way to the dining room.  
Abby gave him a thoughtful look and changed the subject.  
"I think Ducky bet that you'd just go for the gold. I'll bet Ducky makes a lot of money tomorrow."  
"What makes you think Ducky bet?" Gibbs asked, ignoring the implication of what she said.  
"Ducky always bets. He bet that I'd get my new tattoo on my ass."  
"Did he win that one?"  
"You'll find out soon enough, won't you?"  
Suddenly Gibbs wasn't sure he could walk anymore. The image she'd put in his mind took over his body. Now that he was allowed to have sexual thoughts about her, he might get addicted to it. He groaned in frustration as he thought about being at work and seeing Abby, knowing what was underneath her clothes.   
Yet, even knowing about the distraction, the danger...he now knew it wouldn't matter. He'd already gone there, and whether he acted on it or not, the thoughts and feelings would be there. He might as well act on it.  
He hated that DiNozzo was so right, though. It had taken less than 12 hours after he'd said something for Gibbs to make a move. It was pathetic.  
Despite his earlier attempt at chivalry, he was now fairly certain that taking Abby out for dessert and wine would be after he made love to her.   
They sat and ate, each making small talk, but soon it became obvious neither one of them was thinking much about food or conversation. Abby, who wasn't one for sitting still, scooped up the leftovers and put them in the fridge. While Gibbs was cleaning up the dishes, Abby came to stand beside him at the sink.  
"Abs." Gibbs breathed her name, letting it take on a whole new level of intimacy on his tongue. "How did this happen?" he asked, turning from the dishes to face her. He had to touch her, so placed his hands on her shoulders. They found their way to her neck while he caressed her face lovingly with his thumbs.  
"Well, pheromones...plus I imagine the fact that you can still bag a pretty young woman..."  
"Abs, it was a rhetorical question..." he smirked. He lowered his head to replace his hand at her neck as he dropped tiny kisses all over her spider web tattoo. He could feel her hand dangerously close to his erection, and his hands had now wandered dangerously close to her breasts.


	7. Learning From Mistakes

Chapter 7: Learning From Mistakes  
He couldn't wait, but yet wanted to make it last. He couldn't believe he was so turned on. He began to wonder if he was going to have a repeat of high school here. When Abby's caress brushed his fly, he grabbed her wrist, gently but firmly, and pulled away.  
"Abs, stop," he panted.  
He saw the hurt look on her face as she retreated like she'd been stung.  
"No, no...I just...I don't think I'm going to last very long if your hand gets any closer, and I'd like this to mean more than that. I need to take you to bed now...I'm sorry. I was really going to try to make this better somehow than just randy sex on the day we figure it out."  
"What could be better than that, Gibbs? Randy sex, your lack of control...it tells me one thing: that you can't help yourself with me...that's a turn-on like no other." Her eyes glowed with mischief.  
Gibbs was ready to explode but there was one thing that had to be addressed before he took her upstairs. "Do you have to call me Gibbs when we are about to...do this?"  
"Jethro." She said it like she meant it, with a husky quality to her voice that told him she had stopped joking.  
"Abby..." he moaned, and picked her up, heading straight for his bed. Damn DiNozzo...Gibbs was really hoping this wouldn't backfire down the road.  
By the time they reached the bed, Abby had managed to completely undo his shirt, and as he gently set her down on the bed, she slipped it off his shoulders and it floated to the floor. Leaning over on the bed, he kissed her all over her face and neck. His hand was once again in dangerous territory, and this time, he let himself have what he wanted.   
He slipped his hand under her shirt and lightly cupped her breast. She wasn't wearing a bra. Oh God. She arched her back, pushing up into his hand, encouraging him to more completely explore her body. He was ready to oblige. Divesting himself of his shoes and socks, he joined her on the bed.   
"I keep thinking there has to be a catch," he whispered as he lowered himself down, "I'm going to wake up any second now and discover I fell asleep on the couch while trying to figure out what to do about this."  
"Well, in that case, when you wake up, you'll know exactly how this has to go. If your subconscious is this horny when you think about me, you'll have to find me and take me right there," she smirked.  
Gibbs couldn't help it. She was perfect. He laughed. Out loud. She was so good for him. He took everything too seriously, and Abby always managed to make him lighten up. She was only one who could.   
"I need to ask..." he started to say, knowing it had to be brought up no matter how much of a mood killer it might be.  
"I'm clean and so are you, and I'm on birth control. I don't like condoms. I feel like I'm at work, only the latex is in the wrong place..."  
He smiled again. He did that a lot of that around her. This is what it felt like to be in love.  
"Abby, you are wearing too many clothes," he growled, making the decision right then to stop thinking and start doing. To just feel, because it was safe to do so with her.  
"Well, I'm sure you know what to do, oh great detective. Reveal my secrets, Jethro. Undress me," Abby said dramatically, laying her arms seductively over the pillow, leaving her body completely open to him. She was determined to make sure he understood that he wasn't taking advantage of an innocent young girl, but rather making love to a woman who adored him and wanted him.  
Every time she said his name, it drove him crazy. He did as she directed, though, and slowly undressed her. She was beautiful. She had several more tattoos than he thought, but on her it was sexy. He began to look for the Ganesh tattoo, while tracing his fingers over each one as he saw them. When he found it, he discovered that she had indeed gotten that last tattoo on her butt, and it flowed beautifully with every tensing and relaxing her glute muscles. His hands explored that tattoo the most carefully, tracing every line in the detailed drawing of the Hindu god of wisdom as her breathing sped up from the stimulation. Her rear end was round and muscular, and shaped so nicely...just like the rest of her...he couldn't believe he'd denied this to himself for so long.   
Finally satisfied that he had explored every tattoo, he laid her back down and took a firm, lust-hardened nipple in his mouth. She raised up off the bed at this action, a cry...almost a whimper escaping her mouth. He swirled his tongue around the nipple, teasing it even harder than it was. While his mouth so lovingly assaulted her breasts, his hand moved up her leg, until finally he felt the heat of her arousal at her core.   
"Oh, yes," Abby whispered, spreading her legs for him as his fingers sought her clit. Likewise her hand had found his manhood, and she was caressing it through his pants, until she couldn't stand it anymore and plunged her hand into his waistband.  
That's when Gibbs lost all control. He couldn't wait any longer, he'd been so hard for so long now...he just couldn't wait. He swiftly brought her to orgasm while he slipped out of his last articles of clothing, and, riding on her pleasure, entered her.   
She was a goddess. She matched his rhythm immediately, and soon he rode her to his own fulfillment, feeling another orgasm rip through her at the same instant he came.  
"Abby. Oh God, honey, tell me you're okay. Tell me this wasn't a mistake," he panted against her neck, nervous again. For him, it was a dream, but he worried whether she was happy.  
"This was a mistake, Jethro," Abby said, but before he could say anything in response, she continued. "It was a mistake to not do it sooner. You are amazing!" She gave his butt a playful squeeze.  
"Abby..." his playful, feisty tone was back. She was glad.


	8. Stamina

Chapter 8: Stamina  
"I believe I was promised dessert and wine. How about?"  
"Abs, how am I going to keep up with you?"  
"Up your coffee intake?"  
"Why do you think I drink so much now?"  
They got up and showered together, which ended up with them making love again. He then drove her to her place to get 'gussied up', as she put it. It took her nearly an hour, giving him time to think.  
He was surprised by the last 16 hours, but thrilled that he'd finally allowed himself to have what he wanted. All he could think of was getting her naked again. He knew that was 'new love' and it would calm down eventually, but right now he was having difficulty thinking of anything but how her breasts had felt in his hands, how she felt under him as he slid in and out of her, how she felt in the shower, with water cascading down her body, droplets caught on her nipple waiting for him to lick off.  
Dessert and wine was fantastic, but he found himself wanting to have her alone again. She caught him undressing her with his eyes, and smiled broadly over her chocolate lava cake, which she wasn't afraid to eat in front of him.   
"My goodness, Jethro," Abby giggled, recognizing the look on his face. "In a more primitive society you'd have three wives and fifty children with stamina like that!"  
"Can we wait to have this conversation until later?" Gibbs cleared his throat, feeling like it was too hot in here.  
They finished their wine and then headed back to his place and Gibbs knew tonight he wouldn't sleep alone, if he slept at all.


	9. Everybody Wins

Chapter 9: Everybody Wins  
The next morning, Abby left early to get ready for work at her own place, and Gibbs prepared to face the music. He hated this part, but he had to be the one to do it. He'd already asked Abby to go in late so he could do this and she'd agreed.  
Tony looked, to his credit, thoroughly chagrined. There was no one else in the office at the time, but Gibbs still took him to the elevator again in case someone came in.  
"Boss, I lost the bet, didn't I?"   
"DiNozzo...tell me something that won't get you fired."  
"I was right!"  
"Yes, you were. But not as correct as whomever bet that I wouldn't bother to retire."  
Tony was surprised that Gibbs would be that candid, but he refrained from cracking a joke. Realizing how serious this was, he kept the humor to a minimum, but it didn't stop him altogether.  
"Ducky's a rich man," he smiled, but he was looking at the floor as he said it.  
"Ducky, huh? Abby said it was him."  
"So Boss, am I not fired, or should I pack up?"  
"Tony, just don't take this as some sort of sign that you can start in on all of your female co-workers, okay? Have some respect. And from now on, stay out of my private life." He sighed. "And you better make damn sure that everyone understands there will be no money distribution, that no answer is ever given as to what happened, and then nothing is ever said of this again. I do NOT want Abby in the middle of this juvenile gambling that is going on in this office."   
"Uh, Boss. Lots of people sort of already know."  
Gibbs rolled his eyes. He'd suspected something like this would happen. "How, DiNozzo?"  
"GPS tracking on Abby's cell phone. Puts her at your place all night. It was an automatic program set up a while ago...you know, so we'd know who'd win..."  
"DiNozzo! Who set that up? That is well into grounds for harassment, following her like that!"  
"Actually, the program was set to only go off when Abby was at your place. Not to follow her...Boss"  
"Damn it! Wait...does that mean it tracked me whenever I was Abby's house?"  
"Yes, sir."  
"Was it McGee?"  
"No, Boss. Actually, it was one of Fornell's men..."  
"Fornell was in on this?"  
"Well, only in that he didn't stop it."  
"The whole world has gone mad."  
"Yes, but Boss! You got the girl! Isn't that what really matters? Now that you two are finally...uh...going together, it will stop. I'll make sure that at least everyone knows you will kill them if Abby is disturbed in any way."  
"Tony, did you tell me all of this so you could get my job if I went your way?" Gibbs asked, for the first letting a bit of humor slip into his visage.  
For a change, Tony didn't respond with levity. "No, Boss. I told you because I was tired of it. I was tired of people betting on it instead of telling you two to get together already. I just went through hell with Jeanne. I didn't think you should have to be as miserable as I am right now."  
"Tony, it'll get better. You'll meet the one."  
"Yeah, Boss, I will. And you already have. I'm happy for you two. I'm glad you didn't waste time...I thought you'd still be deliberating for days after I told you, and instead you just got right in there..."  
"Who started this, Tony?"  
"I did, Boss, but it was started a long time ago. If you hadn't made a move by the end of next month, the nay-sayers would have won. I'm sorry I did, though. I should've said something sooner instead." Tony flinched as he said this. He was obviously feeling guilty enough.  
"Tony, I won't condone what you did, but I forgive you. You need to ask Abby for forgiveness, too. She'll understand. Saying your sorry is not a sign of weakness this time. It's your only recourse."   
"I was planning on it, Boss. I'm going to have a long talk with her. I'll copy you on the e-mail I send out regarding the betting results and the warnings."  
"Just print it out. You know I don't read my email." Gibbs said and flicked the switch again to allow others to use the elevator. They'd had it for several minutes now and there were several people waiting when the door opened. Abby was one of them. Gibbs's heart skipped a beat but he was pleased that he didn't feel the need to do anything stupid, and Abby seemed to be taking it all in stride. He smiled at her and exited to head for his desk, as she got on to head to her lab. She waved at him happily, but nothing more. It was going to be a good day.


	10. Fade to Black

Chapter 10: Fade to Black  
Gibbs had known as soon as all of this started the previous day that he'd have to speak with Jen. He just hadn't known until this morning what he would say. He headed to her office and once he confirmed she was there, barged right in.  
"Jethro, are you ever going to knock?" Jen snapped, but she knew it was futile.  
"No point in starting now."  
"You've come to tell me what a naughty boy you've been." Jen announced smugly, leaning back in her chair.  
Gibbs smirked, "Yes, I have."  
"Well, I should let you know that I've written up two members of your team and Fornell is writing up several of his employees for misuse of government property."  
"The GPS tracker?"  
"Yes. I received a report this morning on all the traces that have been run in the last 24 hours. One of those traces was for Abigail Sciuto. I discussed this with Fornell to find out if there was a problem with Abby that I didn't know about. I was told people have been betting on you getting over redheads and going to the dark side."  
"Well, she does like black."  
"Apparently, so do you."  
"Apparently I do. Who would have thought?"  
"Don't let it interfere with your work. The second I see a problem, she's transferred. If there is ever a reason for us to worry about her, someone else takes the case. Do you understand?"  
"Of course I do, Jen. This isn't exactly my style, you know." Gibbs was actually feeling chagrined now. The director had admonished him like he was a newbie, however teasing her tone had been.  
"Neither is she, but that doesn't seem to have stopped you." Jen said this last part with an understanding smile and then returned to her work, dismissing Gibbs without another word.  
Gibbs knew that was her stamp of approval, and left to get back to work.


	11. Contol Issues/Epilogue

Chapter 11: Control Issues  
That night, he'd agreed to take Abby to a show. She'd already had the tickets, but her friend had cancelled and she wanted to take her 'boyfriend'. He found himself intrigued, but brought his earplugs anyway. An hour later, he was glad for the plugs. How she listened to this music was beyond him.   
After the end of the show, he was introduced to several of Abby's friends, and they went out for drinks. He found he could talk easily to them, despite all the obvious differences. Abby's looks of affection that were directed at him made him increasingly aware of how much he wanted to be alone with her again, though.  
Finally, goodbyes were said and he drove Abby home, content. Tonight, if the GPS at the office was still set, it would find him at her place all night.  
Once in the door, he began to kiss her the way he'd been imagining all evening. Slowly and deeply, he explored her with his tongue, uncovering more skin as he went. Her shirt was gone and he had her skirt unfastened by the time they made it to her bed.  
There he stopped. He hadn't considered making love to his girlfriend in an all black room, save for the stark artwork that he recognized as her blood splatter art, and other typical goth stuff. This was a little creepy.  
"It's okay, Jethro. It's still me. If I could do it with fish staring at me, you can do it with skulls and crossbones."  
"Point taken. Not that I'm even going to notice in a minute, anyway, once I get your skirt off."   
"Wild man. Who would have known? Well, okay...I did. I could always tell." She smiled innocently again. Gibbs aggressively kissed her mouth, her chin, and lingered on her neck. Oh boy, she thought gleefully, she'd be wearing her posture collar to work for a couple of days to hide the marks. He moved further; his mouth closed over a nipple, and there was no gentleness to his touch. He was driven by need, and she loved it. "I could also tell that your favorite part of a woman's anatomy would be breasts. I approve." Abby arched into his touch, letting herself get lost in the sensation.  
She let Gibbs have his way for a while, enjoying what his tongue and hands were doing to her breasts. However, after a few minutes she couldn't stand being passive anymore. She loved his hands on her body, but since they'd started this the night before, she'd let him take the lead. It was time to show him that wouldn't always be the case.  
Surprising him with her strength, she pushed him back on the bed and straddled him, holding his hands above his head. Smiling in victory, she lowered her mouth to his neck. She took possession of his flesh, letting him know she owned him just as much as he owned her. She kissed, licked, and bit her way to undressing him. Leaving no skin untouched, she finally released him when he lay naked beneath her.   
Gibbs was burning up and his eyes were almost black with his desire for her. He had not moved except to press into Abby's touch as she teased him. Abby loved how much control she had. She was seeing a side of him that no one else had ever seen. She could tell by his reaction to being held down that it was new to him. Yet he had allowed it. He trusted her enough to let himself go.   
"Jethro," Abby whispered in his ear, and then began to nibble on the lobe while she positioned herself above him. When she was aligned with his body, she sat straight up and lowered herself onto him in one swift motion. She let him recover for only a short second before she began to move, raising herself up again and then down in a timeless rhythm. He had broken out in a heavy sweat. Abby could see how much effort he was putting into letting her lead.   
When Abby smiled wickedly and began touching herself, Gibbs moved to replace her hands. She realized he thought he should be doing that for her.  
"No, Jethro. Just watch. Enjoy," Abby purred, stroking herself harder now. She wanted to make herself come and let him just enjoy the sensation. He was staring at her, looking almost desperate in his need to touch her, but silent. It was very intense, very sexy. She smiled thinking back to his constant comments on how he liked to use his hands whenever someone asked about his boat. He'd have to wait until later.  
She felt the tension rising and her breathing became rapid. "Jethro, I'm going to come..." Abby moaned, and then she began to undulate on top of him, stopping her up and down motion and letting the spasms take her.   
Gibbs cried out, the first sound besides his heavy breathing he'd made since this began. He bucked up into her, entering as deeply as he could get, and he too came. He grabbed her hips to hold her to him, probably hard enough to bruise, but she didn't seem to mind.  
When it was over, they lay in a boneless heap on her bed. For a long while, they held each other. The only sound in the room was their breathing. Abby had a smile on her face that wouldn't seem to go away.  
"Gibbs, I do love you. I definitely have more than a thing for you," Abby said and kissed the top of his head like he'd done so many times to her.  
"Abby, you are amazing. I'm feeling like a young man again...you give me so much energy," Gibbs laughed, "Of course, all that energy is getting used right away with you."  
"I wouldn't have it any other way. What is the point of giving you that energy if you don't use it on me?" Abby said. "You know, there are chemicals in your brain that are controlling you right now. Even though you aren't just coming to child-rearing age, I am, and elementally our bodies know that. You have all this sexual energy because of the biological imperative to procreate. Nature is making you take all the opportunities you can get to impregnate me. The fact that I'm on birth-control doesn't stop that chemical interaction."  
"No, that's not it. It's all the thoughts I've been having about your breasts," Gibbs growled, gently massaging one such globe, ready for another round, this time with him in control. He couldn't believe the thoughts that were in his head right now, and how hard he was getting thinking about holding her down like she'd done to him. In his head, he was pounding into her, no gentleness in his touch at all. He knew now that he was in deeper than he'd been with any other woman. He'd never felt that possessive, driven need before. It was all for Abby.  
"See, even talking about it made you want to go at it again. You have no control over your biology..." Abby was going to continue, but Gibbs stopped her with a deep, bruising kiss, and this time he took the lead with her.  
They didn't get much sleep that night, nor the next, and survived work thanks only to plenty of Caf-Pows! and black coffee.   
Abby often let him think he was in charge, then put him in his place when she thought he needed it. At work, they managed to act professionally most of the time. Occasionally the elevator became a haven for lovers who couldn't wait.   
Abby was everything Gibbs needed.   
He was very, very glad that Tony had noticed.


End file.
